elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmet
|} Emmet ist ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im englischen Zoo Blackpool. Er ist bislang oft als Zuchtbulle eingesetzt worden, nicht nur für die Kühe im Whipsnade Zoo, wo er bis Oktober 2019 lebte, sondern auch mittels künstlicher Befruchtung nach außerhalb. Bisher hat er dreizehnfachen Nachwuchs. Emmet wurde am 10.07.1991 im Rosamund Gifford Zoo in Syracuse (USA) geboren. Er war der erste lebend geborene Elefant des Zoos nach einer Totgeburt 1990. Sein Vater ist Indy (Bulle), lebt jetzt im Dickerson Park Zoo Springfield, Missouri, und die dort noch lebenden Romani (Kuh). Er hat zwei Schwestern, Kirina und Preya†, von denen letztere mit drei Jahren 2003 gestorben ist. Vater Indy hat noch weiteren Nachwuchs gezeugt, so dass es noch sechs Halbgeschwister Emmet'''s gibt. Von diesen sind Rani und Mali noch am Leben. Kirina und Mali sind die beiden jetzigen Zuchtkühe in Syracuse. Nach einem Namenswettbewerb erhielt er dort den Namen '''Tundi, der sich aber auf Dauer nicht durchsetzte. Da die Pfleger bald einen Namen brauchte, um mit ihm zu arbeiten, nannten sie ihn "Emmett" nach dem amerikanischen Clown Emmett Kelly. Dieser Name setzte sich auch in Europa durch. Am 08.11.1997 kam Emmet mit sechs Jahren in den Park Whipsnade Zoo. Sein erster Nachwuchs wurde 2002 (tot) geboren. Seine Nachkommen sind: #Totgeburt unbekannten Geschlechts, tot geboren am 02.02.2002 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Lucha); #Totgeburt, männlich, tot geboren am 01.07.2002 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Anna†). Seine Mutter Anna† starb wenige Tage nach der Totgeburt (am 04.07.); #Aneena†, weiblich, geboren am 16.03.2004 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Kaylee). Sie starb am 17.12.2006 am Herpesvirus; #männliche Totgeburt, geboren am 01.07.2004 im Zoo Ústí nad Labem in Tschechien (Mutter: Delhi), durch künstliche Befruchtung gezeugt; Delhi war die erste Asiatin, die künstlich befruchtet wurde. Ihr Kalb war gesund und gut entwickelt, starb aber vermutlich während des langwierigen Geburtsprozesses; #Euan†, männlich, geboren am 25.09.2004 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Azizah†), lebte seit dem 10.05.2011 im spanischen La Reserva del Castillo de las Guardas bei Seville mit anderen Jungbullen zusammen, verstarb dort an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung im April 2017; #'Gabi', männlich, geboren am 11.12.2005 im Zoo Jerusalem, Israel (Mutter: Tamar), gezeugt durch künstliche BefruchtungHow Emett sired a calf in Jerusalem, Notiz auf www.zsl.org. Gabi wurde im Oktober 2010 an den Zoo Gaziantep in der Türkei abgegebenIsrael sends elephant to Turkey, Bericht auf www.3news.co.nz; #Leelee†, weiblich, geboren am 19.01.2007 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Kaylee). Sie starb im Alter von nicht einmal zwei Jahren am 17.05.2009 am Herpesvirus, nur einige Tage nach ihrem Halbbruder Donaldson+; #Donaldson†, männlich, geboren am 17.01.2008 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Azizah†), er starb am 03.05.2009 ebenfalls am Herpesvirus; #'Donna', weiblich, geboren am 22.07.2009 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Kaylee). Donna lebt mit ihrer Mutter in Whipsnade. Ihr erstes Kalb wurde per KI am 12.Jan. 2019 geboren, vier Tage später verstarb es, nach Geburts-Komplikationen überlebte Donna; #Ganesh Vijay†, männlich, geboren am 06.08.2009 im Zoo Twycross (Mutter: Noorjahan), wurde künstlich gezeugt und lebte mit seiner Mutter in Twycross an seinem Geburtsort. Dort starb er auch an einem Herzleiden am 13.04.2011; #'George', männlich, geboren am 12.04.2010 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Karishma). Karishma kam u.a. aus Zuchtgründen von Twycross nach Whipsnade. Am 17.11.16 ist George zusammen mit Scott, seinem Halbbruder, nach Polen in den Zoo Chorzów nahe Katowice umgezogen. #'Scott', männlich, geboren am 18.10.2011 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Azizah). Das Kalb kam nach 700 Tagen Tragzeit in der Mittagszeit zur Welt und wog bei der Geburt 104 kg. Am 17.11.16 ist Scott zusammen mit George, seinem Halbbruder, nach Polen in den Zoo Chorzów nahe Katowice umgezogen. #Max†, männlich, geboren am 12.10.2013 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Karishma), starb dort bereits am 05.06.2015 ebenfalls infolge des Herpesvirus. #'Sam', männlich, geboren am 16.10.2014 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Azizah†), lebt im Geburtszoo. #'Elizabeth', weiblich, geboren am 10.06.2016 in Whipsnade (Mutter: Karishma), lebt mit ihrer Familie im Geburtszoo. Neben den mehrfachen Versuchen der künstlichen Befruchtung mit Samen von Emmet fällt der recht hohe Anteil an Todesfällen durch Herpes unter seinem Nachwuchs auf, dessen Ursache noch nicht geklärt ist. Emmet wird im geschützten Kontakt gehaltenhttp://www.churchilltrust.com.au/site_media/fellows/CONROY_John_2006.pdf Whipsnade Zoo, Bedfordshire, England, in: THE WINSTON CHURCHILL MEMORIAL TRUST OF AUSTRALIA, S. 8, auf www.churchilltrust.com.au und soll im Oktober 2019 im Rahmen eines Ringtausches zum Zoo Blackpool verreisen. Sein Nachfolger in Whipsnade Zoo soll der 12-jährige Bulle Ming Jung aus dem Zoo Antwerpen werden und sein 5-jähriger Sohn Sam, dessen Mutter Azizah† bereits verstorben ist, soll scheinbar den Platz von Ming Jung im Zoo Antwerpen übernehmen. Am 25.Oktober 2019 kam Emmet wohlbehalten im Zoo Blackpool an. Weblinks *Emmet at Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Foto von "Enrichment" Emmets von 2009, auf www.zoochat.com. *Emmet, Foto von www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. *Tundi and his 'twin': Can it really be 20 years?, Artikel zur Geschichte von Emmet-Tundi und seinen amerikanischen Fans auf www.syracuse.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Zoo Syracuse